


One More Night

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breakup AU, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request, arkos, pyrrha lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: After graduating from Beacon Academy, Pyrrha and Jaune finally got together. Only to end it too soon... Years later they reunite for just one more night.Prompt: arkos where they broke up but Jaune can’t sleep without her so he asks for one last night?{AU where Pyrrha is alive, no big evil drama happens, and they grow up to be official hunters. Life happens and they get together for a while but work pulls them in different directions. They meet again after}





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr anon-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+anon-chan).



> I'll admit this isn't my A-game but I gave it a shot and that's all that matters. The title is waaaaay unoriginal I will admit but I finished this at 1am so I was just happy it got done haha.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Jaune never thought he would see the inside of Beacon Academy again. He definitely wouldn’t have imagined Ozpin asking for him to come speak as a guest. Well… it wasn’t JUST him; the rest of Team JNPR as well as Team RWBY had been asked to speak to Beacon’s students. 

It had been awhile since he had seen his old teammates. After graduating and getting into the trade of being hunters, the no-longer-students started drifting apart… Jaune still had kept in touch with his teammates. Ren and Nora went off to do their own thing after a while, and ended up doing a lot of work leading them to Mistral. The RWBY girls stayed close to Vale for the most part. Ruby had kept the most in contact with Jaune, but was the far more successful of the two team captains. Although it hadn’t appeared to by Yang’s “style”, she was teaching at Patch alongside her other family. Weiss and Blake were busy with their work towards bettering faunus-human relations. So, they weren’t the most talkative in their free time considering they spent long hours in lectures and political meeting.

The only person Jaune hadn’t had contact with for the longest time was… Pyrrha.

\---

They had just graduated from Beacon. It had been a long journey and a struggle for some of the JNPR members. Testing had been brutal but they all passed in the end. Not surprisingly, Pyrrha had received top marks through her hard work (and from the support of her teammates). Their last year at Beacon Academy had been the most testing, but the most fulfilling. Jaune had grown so much in his fighting ability and was a master strategist. Nora and Ren always seemed to be in sync even when they were having a quarrel. And Pyrrha… well, Pyrrha was just Pyrrha. The four of them had come so far and were prepared for anything the world could through at them.

“Jaune…. I-I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember,” Pyrrha stated after the ceremony. “Will you consider going on a date with me?”

The boy in question was aghast. He hadn’t been clueless. After some more-than-friendly advances encouraged by Yang’s bad advice, and the moment they had shared at the end of first year when he had moved on from his feelings for Weiss, Jaune had had his suspicions about how Pyrrha felt. He just couldn’t truly believe it. It was one thing for him to have a crush on a girl out of his league, but from someone like that to like him back? It was just wishful thinking. But then again, there he was; standing with his mouth opened wide in shock and one of the most strong, beautiful women he knew telling him that she loved him. 

What else could he say but, “Y-yes! Of course, Pyrrha I-”

He was cut off by her embrace and the cheering from his friends behind them. Nora and Yang were the worst of the bunch. Jaune ended up holding her back, and the two stayed like that until Professor Goodwitch broke them apart before, “Things got a little ‘too hands-y’ in front of the underclassmen.” 

\---

Jaune let a breathy chuckle slip by his lips as he thought back to the good times. Their first year together had been a dream! He took Pyrrha to meet his parents back on the farm, his sisters gave him both teasing and approval for bringing home a girlfriend in general, and he in turn got to visit Mistral and see her family. They… BOOPED, as Nora put it rather loudly when Pyrrha had conveyed this personal topic to her in a crowded coffee shop. They even moved in with one another nearing the end of the year.

But with the good came the not-so-good. Once they started living together, things got lonely for Jaune. Pyrrha would be out on missions a lot more than he would, not because they still weren’t partners but because the famous Pyrrha Nikos was always in high demand. Jaune Arc, however, wasn’t that popular. She would be gone for days, even weeks, at a time. He was always worried and would sometimes even stay up till the next morning waiting for her to come home. Some nights he just couldn’t sleep from a constant worry. When Pyrrha was home, the two of them were utter lovebirds. However, that system could only go on for so long. 

Jaune did his best to take on his own jobs to fill in the alone time, but that only made matters worse. The two would constantly miss the other and come home to an empty apartment, or have a missed call on their scroll from the other with a message telling them they would be gone for another week. It got so bad to the point of them even wondering if they were a couple any more. 

The straw that broke the camel’s back was the night of their one year anniversary. Pyrrha had been gone for two weeks on a mission with some huntsmen from Solitas, and had suffered such severe injuries that her aura could not heal them all. She had concealed the scar that now branded her back for most of the night. That is, until things got more intimate. With that single battle wound, Jaune’s fears and worries came to the forefront. He just… lost it. A year’s worth of emotion exploded out.

Words were said. They were mostly things that the two regretted having said, but the harmful thing about their words was they knew they were true. If things had been different, if they had just stayed together on the battlefield, maybe that night wouldn’t have happened… But it did.

The next day Jaune moved back home and they not so much as spoke to one another. They never crossed paths on missions and avoided any that the other was taking part. Their past teammates couldn’t talk any sense into them. No matter how much Nora pestered, she couldn’t even get the two in the same room together. Not because they were angry or bitter, but because they were scared… they were filled with regret and nervousness. They thought the other hated them and they would never receive forgiveness. They didn’t deserve it.

And before they knew it, four years flew by… 

\---

It was nostalgic for the hunters, walking back into one of their only lecture halls. They were lined up against the blackboard in front of the young group of first year students. Professor Oobleck rushed around the room, clearly not slowing down over the years, and introduced each of the huntsmen and huntresses. After that, he let them all talk about their experiences in the field a little before they took the time for an open forum of questions. 

Many of the students directed their questions towards Ruby and Pyrrha, considering how popular they had become in their field of work. Blake and Weiss answered more political questions some of the faunus students had, which was refreshing to see these kind of topics being in a more open discussion. Ren and Nora got a few joking inquiries, but did not disappoint with how interesting their answers were. 

“Ms. Nikos,” one of the students asked from one of the further back rows. “We all know that it takes a lot of selflessness and courage to be a hunter, but what would you say is the hardest part of the job?”

There was a long moment of silence as Pyrrha though about her answer. “Well… I would suppose it would be protecting the people you care for most. Ru- I mean, Ms. Rose and I have stated in several interviews that the ones we love make us stronger and give us even more of a reason to fight against the Grimm.” Ruby nodded in agreement and smiled brightly.

“However…,” Pyrrha’s eyes drifted downward. “Sometimes it can be hard to stay close to those you care for… Things that you can feel are selfless actions, to them can be selfish… Life is precious and should always be protected. Make sure you try hard to protect your own life as well as those around you. It can be easy to ignore your own wellbeing when you’re in the heat of the battle, but you must remember that there are those who care deeply for you… and want to see you come home safely.” She was silent after that and asked politely to no longer take questions.

\---

After the lecture, the hunters left to their provided rooms. Some of the available dorms had been converted into guest rooms for the speakers. One of those was the old JNPR dorm room, and respectively, the four hunters were staying there for the night. However, half of the old team did not. Nora dragged Ren out for nickel shot night at some random sketchy bar. They probably wouldn’t be back until the next day with a hangover, which wasn’t very respectable considering they had another lecture in the morning.

But they knew the real reason Nora had done that. She was Misses Fix-It and wanted to get her friends together again, or at least get them speaking again. Ren wasn’t resisting because, although he knew holding Nora back from drinking too much was going to be a hassle, he wanted his old teammates to sort things out. 

It was a long hour of silence in the nostalgic room before Jaune excused himself to the bathroom to get ready for the night. After he was done, Pyrrha brushed by him without a word and got ready herself. Within the hour the two were in their separate beds, tucked in tightly, and not sleeping a wink.

In the darkness of the night, both their minds raced about many things. About what Pyrrha had said at the lecture, and what had happened in the past… About how, although they had grown over the years, they were still unable to discuss their feelings like adults.

“Hey, Pyrrha?” Jaune whispered. She didn’t answer. “About that night… I want to say I’m sorry. I overreacted and I was way out of line.” A weight lifted off of his chest. But instead of relief, he was smothered by the pillow Pyrrha threw at his face. He shot up from his bed and saw Pyrrha standing on top of her own. It wasn’t until his eyes better adjusted to the darkness that he saw she was crying. He quickly got out of bed and went over to his past partner, but stopped short when realized what he was doing. His arms were outstretched in preparation to hold her and comfort the crying woman. Before he could move out of this position, Pyrrha pulled his arms around her and held him tightly. 

“You weren’t – I was- I just- It hurt me, Jaune,” she heaved between sobs. “You know how careful I am and yet- I mean- It was just one mistake. I’m human… I’m not immortal…”

“And that’s what I was afraid of,” Jaune stated as he held her back. “If I’d lost you… No matter what the reason… I don’t know what I would do…”

Pyrrha let go of him for a moment and looked him in the eyes. With confidence she said, “You would have lived on without me. You’re stronger than you think, Jaune. And even in spirit I would always be with you.” She put her hand over his heart. “Even without me, you’ve become stronger. Time apart did us both good I suppose…” She looked into Jaune’s eyes and smiled weakly. “But it was hard… not to call or see you for so long… I really do miss you, Jaune.”

“I missed you too, Pyrrha. I know I wasn’t the best and I said some things I definitely regret-”

“As did I,” she added quickly as she took his hands into hers. “You’re not the only one to blame. I should have known better than to go at it alone; to fight without my partner. I must have just gotten so used to having someone watch my back that I forgot to be more careful.”

“I’m here now,” Jaune weakly said as he as he remembered all those times he had seen Pyrrha’s back turned to him as she left for another mission. How he had desperately wanted to stop her, or at least join her to be the eyes in the back of her head. 

Pyrrha smiled warmed up her tear stained face. She let a laugh slip as she drew her body closer to Jaune’s, returning to their embrace. “You sure are.” Pyrrha nuzzled into his chest to hide her bright red face. They stayed like this for a while until Jaune finally let go much to his old partner’s dismay. 

“We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow,” he turned away to go back to his own bed but stopped mid-step. He turned around somewhat embarrassed, and looked over at Pyrrha who was already back in bed. “Hey Pyrrha?”

“Yes, Jaune?”

“Can I- I mean if it’s ok, could I- um…”

Pyrrha sat up and this time she was the one with outstretched arms. He waked back over to the young woman and sat on the bed beside her as she wrapped her arms around him. They laid down on the bed with their bodies’ enclasping one another. They didn’t need anything too intimate. Just sharing body heat, being in the presence of each other, rekindling feelings that had been pushed back for so long. 

Jaune’s hand traced Pyrrha’s back over the scar that had started it all. A twinge of emotion and a remembrance of pain overcame her as his hand went from the top to the bottom of the cicatrix. But she also felt a warm, comforting feeling from the missed touch of the person she loves.

The two didn’t speak. They just laid there, letting their heartbeats match up and their breaths become in sync. Pyrrha and Jaune drifted into a peaceful sleep. It was the best sleep the two had had in a very long time. 

BONUS:

The next morning Jaune and Pyrrha woke up to an unearthly scream. The shot out of bed to find a still drunk Nora being held up by Ren, who was a little buzzed himself. They both wore goofy proud smiles on their faces. Considering the situation, the two still groggy individuals knew exactly how they were going to react; exactly the same way they had back when Jaune and Pyrrha had first started going out. But more drunk.

“THIS IS *HICCUP* HAPPENING!” Nora exclaimed, almost falling to the floor with her arm-flailing. 

“It’s happening yet again,” Ren smirked. 

Jaune and Pyrrha didn’t have time to either correct or deny the two’s excitement, before the tipsy old teammates swayed over and collapsed on the nearest bed. It was safe to say that they wouldn’t be attending the lecture that morning. They were too busy mumbling into the covers and pillows about what kind of cake they would have made for their friends’ wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get the reference in the bonus, go check out some of John Mulaney's stand-up. He is the bee's knees! My favorite of his is his "Salt and Pepper Dinner" bit. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
